This is Destiney
by megietheballerina
Summary: A new evil raises. Zane goes through a big change. A new prophecy is fortold. How will the ninja deal with it? Will love blossom amoungst the young students? Will secrets be reveiled? Who will appear that was thought to be dead? For more info read the story! JayxNya Colexoc Kaixoc Zanexoc Lloydxoc GarmadonxMisako WARNING: Course language. BTW this takes place after the final battle
1. Kunoichi?

No ones POV

Six months after the final battle. The heros of ninjago were doing what any ordinary young adult does during their free time. Play video games.

"Why did you do that Kai! I thought that we had an alliance!" Yelled Jay.

"You're dating my sister. Alliances will be broken!" Kai replied darkly.

"Guys stop fighting!" Cole comanded.

"Fine" They muttered.

"Hello my students." Sensei said as he entered the room along with Misako and Garmadon.

"Let's go to the control room (A/N I'm not sure what that room is called so umm yeah)I have some very important news to tell you" Misako all leave the game room and find Nya there waiting patiently.

"Now that you all are here we have to tell you something." Sensei starts.

"I have been searching through my scrolls recently and I found one that clearly states that soon after the final battle a new evil will come and try to take over ninjago." Misako says.

"Yeah so then we will be ready for them whoever they may be." Kai states.

"Shut up theres more" Garmadon growls. Kai instantly quietens.

"Thank you Garmadon." Misako says."As I was saying in order for us to be able to defeat them the Kunoichi will have to rise up and join us."

"The kun what ee?" Lloyd questions.

"Kunoichi" Zane says. "Another name for a female ninja."

"Girl ninjas?! Are you sure you read that scroll properly Misako?" Cole asks.

"Yes I am sure." Misako replies. "And I already know what the kunoichi are based off of the information in the scroll."

"Really?" Jay asks.

"According to the scroll the Kunoichi of Darkness who is supposed to be the leader of the kunoichi is a kind, unselfish person who loves books. Kunoichi of Air is shy and lonely. The kunoichi of Water is outgoing and a party animal. The Kunoichi of Metal is intelligent and already known to all of the Ninja. Kunoichi of Light is very serious about everything and hot-headed."

"Like Kai" Jay snickers under his breath while Kai send him a 'drop dead' glare.

"Yes exactly like Kai" Sensei says. Kai makes an offended face.

"I already know who the Kunoichi of metal is." Misako says.

"Who!?" All of the students ask in union.

"The kunoichi of Metal is... Nya." Misako says.

"What!?" Kai yells. "First you let my sister live with us now you're saying that she is a Kunoichi!"

"Kai calm down." Zane says.

"Fine" Kai groans then storms out of the room.

Nyas POV

I can't believe this I am finally going to become part of the team and be able to go and fight with the guys instead of staying behind.

Everyone else leaves to go calm down Kai or go do other things. But Jay stayed behind like the awesome boyfriend he is.

"Hey" He says. "How are ya taking this?"

"Supriseingly well. I'm mostly just thinking about how I can finally join you guys on missions." I reply.

"Yeah"

"Do you think Kai's upset?"

"No I just think that he was worried about your protection."

"Yeah I quess so. Its kinda like when we started dating he would be a total pain in the ass." I giggle.

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"I'm gonna go talk to sensei about training and all that stuff"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I say then give him a peck on the lips.


	2. New suits & Training

Nyas POV

I walk out of the control room. To go find sensei so that I could ask him questions about the prophecy and our suits. As I'm walking I get so lost in my thoughts that I don't even reliese that I have reached Sensei's room. I enter to see him meditating on the floor.

"Hello Nya"Sensei says.

"Hello Sensei. I was wondering if I could speak with you?"I reply

"Of would you like to talk about?"

"Umm...I was wondering when I'll get my suit and I also have some questions about the prophecy."

"Well my student I've already told you all that me, Misako and Garmadon know about the prophecy. But you will get your suit right before training begins so I guess now."

"Great!" I reply gleefully.

Sensei then walks over to his closet, and pulls out a Royal blue suit with a REALLY short skirt so short that Kai will blindfold all the guys so that they don't have any dirty thoughts or ideas. And the top was a spagetiti strap gi with a design on it that is similar to Jays but it has the symbol for metal on it instead of lightning.

"NINJA-GO" Sensei yells as he does spinjitzu around me making me change into my Kunoichi outfit.

"Wow" I says as I look at myself."Thank you sensei." I say while leaving the room. I head towards the deck where the guys are training.

Jay POV

Me and Kai were sparring when a sweet voice yelled.

"Hey guys" The voice said whom I immediatly reconized as Nya.

I was so distarcted the that Kai beat me.

"Aaahhh!" I yelled as Kai managed to knock me over.

"Hey Nya" I groaned as I attempted to get up from the floor.

"Hey babe" she said bending over to help me up. Once I was up she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Kai yelled probably still ticked that Nya is gonna be fighting along side us no matter what.

**Hey guys I am so sorry I took forever to update which is hard considering on wattpad I am continuing this story (currently on chapter 11 i think) plus 3 others so that causes a challenge. plus I have to start getting ready for school to start. I swear I will try to update soon.**


	3. Demons?

Kai's POV

After Nya joined us on the deck we all trained until the alarm went off.

"I forgot that thing still worked." Nya said. Which is true because we haven't had a battle in months.

We rush to the control room to get our mission from Sensei, and Lloyds parents.

"Whats wrong Uncle?" Lloyds asks the moment we get there.

"We have a problem it seems that we have sn unidenitfied enemy attacking Ninjago City on 22 ave. But no matter what you must stop them immediately Go ninja go." Sensei replied.

Nyas POV

"Sensei will I be joining them on there mission?" I question.

"Yes you have experiance fighting so you may go." Sensei replies in a wise, serious tone.

"Thank you Sensei" I reply bowing.

I race out onto the deck to join the guys on the E-dra (Ultra dragon).

"Hey wait up guys." I call.

"Hurry" Kai yells.

We ride the E-dra all the way to 22 ave in Ninjago City as fast as we could.

"Aaaahhhh!" We hear a female voice scream from a distance showing us the fastest way to get there.

We land and see creatures that are about 1 1/2 meters tall and have amber coloured scutes and appear to have a trail of flames follow them everywhere. The first thing that pops into my head is that these guys are demons.


	4. The fight & Darkness is found

Coles POV

Me and the guys arrive and split up and start beating up the demons. I hear a female scream and run towards the area that it came from. I look and see a group of demons surrounding a beautiful girl.

The girl wavy light brown hair, hazel eyes. She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a black tank top and jean shorts. She had an aqua blue leather jacket drapped over her shoulders. The girl was skinny but not stick skinny and she wasn't a pound on the chubby side. She looked like she was probebly a D or C cup in bras.

I rush over to her and start fighting off the demons. I throw some punches and kicks at a demon. I turn to fight another to see it beat up the girl. She collapses to the ground unconcious. I punch that demon in the face.

"Retreat!" One of the demons that Kai was fighting yells out at the others.

All the demons run away and dissapear into the distance.

The guys and Nya come to me.

"Whos that?" Kai says pointing to the unconcious girl.

"I don't know. I got here and she was fighting off a group of those demon things. One of them cornered her and started beating her and she became unconcious." I explained.

"We should bring her to the bounty so that we can heal her" Zane says.

"Ok. I'll carry her back." I say while bending down to pick her up. I carry her tiny lightweight body bridal style.

I carry her to the bounteys infirmary. I gentally place her on the bed so that Misako can heal her. I leave to go train with the others.

Meaghans POV

I wake up with a GIANORMOUS headache. 'what happened?' I think to myself 'Oh right I was stupid enougth to fight with some demons then one of them knocked me unconcious.' I slowly sit up taking in my surroundings. I look around and see a lady with greyish-silver hair in a braid she was tending to a cut on my arm but she didn't know that, it wasn't from the fight.

"Oh good you're awake" She said in a kind voice. "How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm good" I relpy.

"Do you remember what happened?" Another voice asks. I trace that voice to a handsome guy with black beiber styled hair. He wore a black muscle shirt and matching jeans.

"Yes I do." I reply. "I was walking home from my friends house when I saw a bunch of demons attacking a child. I went and fought away the demon and I managed to get the child safely to his mother before I was ambushed by more. I tried to fight them off but I guess that didn't turn out well. After that all I remember is darkness."

"Wow" He replied "You did that for a total stranger?!"

"Yes. But if you don't mind me asking where am I?"

"You are on the destineys bountey home to the ninja." the lady replies.

"Would you like to meet the others?" the guy questions.

"Sure" I reply. The three of us walk to a room filled with people. By the looks of it there was 4 boys 2 old guys and 1 girl that looked like she was my age.

"OMG! Coles dream girl is awake!" The spikey haired one yells.

"Fuck off!" The black haired one growls whom I assume is Cole.

"Make me." Spikey hair replies. As soon as he says that I get terrified of what would happen next. The platinum coloured haired one notices this and calmly tells them to stop for they were scareing me.

"Silence students! We have a visitor and we must make her feel welcome."The old guy with the beard says. "And also Kai stop teasing Cole"

"Sorry Sensei" Spikey hair replies.

"Welcome to the bountey. I am Sensei Wu" The old man with the beard said."These are my students" He says while motioning to all of the boys plus the girl.

"Hi I'm Nya" The girl said in a cheery voice.

"Hey I'm Jay" The guy wearing blue says.

"I'm Kai" Spikey hair coldly replies.

"Hello I am Zane" The platinum haired guy says.

"Names Lloyd"The blonde haired guy said.

"I'm the totally handsome, charming, smart, fun, sexy, loving and strong guy named Cole." Cole says.

"Is that another name for basterd son of a bitch?" I ask while smirking. The moment I say it Coles face gets red with anger. He looks like he could explode at any moment.

"Well...whats your name smartarse" Cole says.

"Meaghan."I reply coldly.

"I GOT IT!" The other old guy yells randomly. "Oh sorry I'm Lei Garmadon, and I think that you are the kunoichi of darkness."

As soon as he said that I felt like my dust particle sized brain exploded and I completely froze thinking 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!'


	5. Me a kunoichi?

Coles POV

What! Shes gonna be joining us! Now I will surely have trouble keeping my cool around her.

Meaghans POV

Me, a Kunoichi!? I must still be sleeping. I slap myself across my face so hard that the sound was heard throughout the whole room. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.(which is true if you ask any of my friends.)

"Meaghan. Are you ok?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." I reply.

"Then why did you slap yourself?" Kai asks.

"Oh! I was just checking to see if I was asleep" I say.

"Ok" Kai replies.

**I know that this chapter is REALLY short and I'm sorry.**


	6. Fun day

Meaghans POV

I have been living with the ninja for a week and it has been amazing! Me and Nya get along great (its probably cause were the only girls). I have also gotten to know the guys better and they have learned a little bit about me.

Coles POV

It has been a week since the demons attacked and since Meaghan became part of the team.

Me and the guys are in the game room play super smash bros brawl. Right now me, jay, kai and lloyd are playing while zane sits and watches.

"Hey Guys." Nya says walking in with Meaghan whom is texting on her phone.

Nya goes and sits in jays lap while Meaghan sits on the floor beside me.

"Hey Nya" Kai says.

"What are you guys playing?" Nya says while kicking Meaghan in the head. Meaghan turns to look at her with an expression on her face that says WTF.

"Super Smash Bros Brawl." I reply while pushing kai's character off of a clift. Meaghan looks up from her phone.

"OMG! Seriously! Can I play?!" Meaghan questions.

"Sure" Jay replies. "You can play instead of me in the next round."

"Yay!" Meaghan squeals.

After the game is finished we find out who came in what place. I came in first, Kai in second, Jay and Lloyd tied for third.

Jay gives Meaghan his remote.

We all choose our characters. I choose dark Bowser, Kai chooses green Waluigi, Lloyd chooses blue Kirdy, and Meaghan chooses dark Meta Knight.

"I would have thought you would have chosen a more girly type character." Kai says to Meaghan.

"Well you thought wrong. I may be a girl but that doesn't mean that I have to be girly. Got it?" Meaghan snaps at Kai. "Now lets play."

We choose the pictochat stadium and we set the timer for 30 minutes. We all fight each other and by the end Meaghan is in first. I'm in second. Kai is in Third and Lloyd is in fourth.

- Later that day-

Coles POV

So since we have a day off from training tommorrow sensei let us have a sleepover type thing in the game room.

Me and the guys set up a spot for each of us to sleep in. We also get snacks and horror movies all wear our pjs and wait patiently for Meaghan and Nya to arrive.

"Hello boys" Nya says in a sing-songy voice. I turn to see Nya in blue shorts that end at her knees and a spagetti strap tank-top. She is holding a royal blue sleeping bag and pillow.

Meaghan walks in after her wearing super short purple shorts and a black fitted tank-top. She had a purple sleeping bag under her left arm and was holding her phone in her right hand and a pillow in her left.

"Hey" We all say in union.

"That was creepy..." Meaghan said.

Me and the guys just laugh.

The girls set up their stuff. Nya set up her stuff beside Jay, and Meaghan put hers in the only open space left which just so happened to be on the right side of me. The order that we are in is Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Meaghan, Me, Zane.

"Now that were all set up how about we play a game. Anyone got any ideas?" I ask.

"How about never have I ever?" Meaghan says.

"Isn't that a drinking game tho?" Nya questions.

"Yes but we can use something else instead and it doesn't have to be a drink it can be a food." Jay says.

"Okay any suggestions on what we should use?" Kai asks.

"How about we drink hot sauce?" Meaghan suggests.

Everyone mumbles 'sure' and 'okay' and 'why not'.

Meaghan leaves the room and comes back with 7 cups and three bottles full of hot sauce.

"Okay I have one rule. No bitching and whining when you have to drink the hot sauce. Otherwise you will meet my very 'nice' friend named saton." Meaghan threatens.

We all nod quickly while Meaghan pours us all cups of hot sauce. She hands us each a cup.

"Who would like to go first." Meaghan says visicously.

Lloyd raises his hand.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Lloyd says. Me, Jay, Kai and Meaghan(?) drink. The guys run around the room screaming 'My mouth it burns!' but me and Meaghan act like its nothing. After they finish screaming We all give Meaghan questioning looks saying care to explain.

"It was during truth or dare you perverts." Meaghan says coldy.

"Never have I ever... been on a date." Meaghan says.

Me, Jay, Nya and Kai all drink. They also all have the same reaction as the last time.

We continue playing for an hour before we got bored of the game and we also ran out of hot sauce.

* * *

**My plan for my story is to have one or two more chapters before something HUGE happens! I won't tell you what it is but a hint is that it involves a certain nindroid. Au Revoir. **

**-Meg **?


	7. I don't know what to say

Meaghans POV

After we played a few more games and watched some horror movies we all went to sleep. We know that tomorrow we have to get up early to train. It will be my first time actually fighting instead of working on my control over the powers of darkness.

When morning comes, I change into my violet suit that consists of a crop top with the symbol of darkness on it and a pair of shorts that are a little to short for me.

I get to the deck and I see Cole and Lloyd sparing. But the moment i get out Cole sees me and gets distracted and Lloyd defeats him.

"HA! I beat the all powerful Cole! Bow down before the green ninja!" Lloyd gloats.

"You had an advantage" Cole retorts.

"Oh yeah? What was it?" Lloyd questions.

"I... ummm... was distracted" Cole stuttered.

"By what?" Lloyd interrogated.

"Umm... Mmmmghhhnnn" Cole mumbled.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"NOTHING!"

"Ok then."

By the end of training Cole had complimented me 12 times by that point I was really annoyed.

"Hey Meaghan?" Cole says.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you a sharpie? Cause your ultra fine." Cole said.

Do you see what I mean?! He won't stop, it's almost like when my friends want food they're all like 'Meaghan... I love you' while making hand gestures, It's really starting to piss me off!

Wait? That's it! Cole wants something! That's why he keeps complimenting me!

When no one is looking I pull him into an enpty hallway.

"Okay Cole. What do you want?" I demand.

"Nothing." Cole says in a weak voice.

"Really? Then why do you keep complimenting me?" I rebutt.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you" He surrenders. "I was hoping that you would like to go on a date with me?"

"For real?" I puzzle.

"Yeah. Meaghan I think you are a strong, beautiful, amazing girl." Cole says.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Yes. Really" Cole whispers back. "So. What do you say will you go out with me?"

"Yes Cole. I will." I say.

The moment I say yes I see a sparkle gleam in his eyes.


	8. Sirens

Nyas POV

After training we all went to bed to sleep.

Around Mid-night the alaram goes off and I rush out of my room and crash into Meaghan after that we both run to the control room. We get there and see the guys beat us there and are still in their pj's just like us.

"What's the haps?" Cole asks.

"It appears that there is an attack on a sushi shop in Ninjago city." Sensei replies.

"Then shouldn't we be on our way to go to the shop?" Meaghan questions.

"Yes you should now go." Misako says.

We race out and quickly change into our suits.

The guys use their weapons as vehicles. While Lloyd mounts the E-dra.

I climb into Jays storm fighter, and Meaghan hops onto the back of Coles Tread Assult.

We get to the shop in 10 minutes. When we get there we see a 5 women that are so beautiful anyone would pale in comparrison. But the odd thing about the scene is that some of the girls had bird parts and there were also some giant birds.

"What are they?" Lloyd asks.

"They are sirens." Meaghan answers.

"You mean like the flashing lights that are on emergency vehicles" Kai asks.

"No. These sirens are from greek mythology. Sirens dangerous yet beautiful creatures, portrayed as femme fatales who lure nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to control them and get them to do their every command. Sirens can appear as a human, bird or mermaid. Their bird form may have a bird head, bird feathers and scaly feet they sometimes they appear as a human sized bird. They may look identical to a mermaid but sirens tend to be very seductive. They can travel in the air and water. Sirens feed off of human hearts. They are exeptionally strong for their size. Their number is variously reported as between two and song can affect any gender and lasts end of their song is death." Meaghan says. "I honestly thought that sirens were just a myth but this... this goes against everything I thought I knew about all things mythical and paranormal."

"Wow" Cole says.

"I did not know that" Zane says.

I am totally mind-blown because she just spoke about something that even Zane didn't know.

"Ok then smarty pants" Kai says. "How do we defeat them."

"Well in order to completely defeat them we will need to rip out their hearts. but you have to be careful because they heal themselves fast and if you do one wrong move you are as good as dead."

"Okay this is gonna be hard"

We all work together to get rid of the siren and we use our elemental powers against them and our spinjistu (for those of us who know how to use it)

and the guys also used their weapons.

The fight lasted 20 minutes before one of the sirens pulled out a gun and aimed at Lloyd. Right as she pulled the trigger. Zane jumped in front of him and took the shot. It hit him right in the chest and Zane blacked out and collapsed to the ground. After that the other sirens left and we all surrounded Zane.

Lloyd was on the ground crying.

"It's gonna be ok Lloyd" Meaghan said in a caring tone.

"But he took the shot... FOR ME!" Lloyd sobbed into her shoulder

Jay opened Zanes gi to check his control panel but when he opened it the control panel was gone and we could Zanes chest rise and fall.

"We need to get back to the bounty. ASAP." Cole said.

We all went to our vehicles and went back to the bounty.


	9. Human again?

Zane's POV

I wake up on the ships infermarys bed. I wonder what happened and then it dawns on me. I took a shot for Lloyd. I also have memories that I don't remember having. WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE WORLD!

Meaghan then walks in.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Good. But I have these unexplainable memories." I reply.

"Oh." She says. "I have a theory for that."

"You do?" I ask and I can hear the hope pouring out in my tone of voice.

"Yes. I spoke with the other guys and they told me about how you thought you were human when they first met you... and how you found out you weren't and also about your memory switch."

"Yes"

"Well I think that before you were a robot you were a normal humam that got sick and so your father changed you into an android. So that he could buy himself time to find a cure."

"That would explain why I aged with the others when Garmadon used to mega weapon to bring back the Grundle but ended up making us all younger."

"Yes and it also explains why you have unexplained newfound memories because you are now a human."

"I'm a human?"

"Yes you are a human again."

"That is wonderful."

"It is but it will also take you some time to recover and get used to your new body. But I promise that once you're used to being a human everything you could do as a robot will be easy for you to do as a human you might even turn out to be better at certain thing in your new body."

"Thank you Meaghan."

"Your welcome. I will leave you. If you want to go to your actual bed feel free to go but remember to take it easy while you get used to your new body."

"I will. Good night" I say as she leaves the room.

"Night Zane."


	10. A sister & A Secret

Jays POV

A month has past since Zane became human and he is back to normal. He cooks normal. His fighting skills are better than when he was a robot.

Yup all is perfect. Well all except one thing. But that is something I need to tell the others. Before she comes.

Kai's POV

Jay has been acting really strange lately.

Nya has been telling me that he hasn't been talking very much and is distancing himself from her.

I'm getting really worried about him. It makes me wonder if Jay is depressed or something like that **(AN yeah I went there **?**)**.

I promise Nya that I would try to talk to him but I told her theres no promises that he will talk to me.

I walk to the game room to find Jay sitting there staring at the wall.

"Hey" I say.

"Oh. Hey man. What's up?" Jay says turning to look at me.

"Oh nothing. What about you? You've seemed distanced lately."

"Sorry about that. I just have alot on my mind right now."

"Its fine man. But hey if you need to talk I'm here."

"Oh its ok I just need to ease my mind before..."

"Before what?"

"You and the others will find out soon"

"Ok."

We sat there in an awkward silence for awhile before I left.

-Later that day-

Nyas POV

It is dinner time and we are all sitting dreading whatever it is that we will be served.(Coles night to cook)

Cole comes in with a black blobb in a pie pan. Meaghan pokes it with a fork.

"What is this?" She asks.

"It is a giant pie filled with chicken hearts and pickles along with some mushrooms and some mayo."Cole replies.

He then cuts it into pieces and plops it on our plates.

We all pretand to eat it when we really aren't.

"Guys I have something to say" Jay says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Umm I have a family member that is coming to visit me"

"Really? Who?" Meaghan asks.

"Is it you're parents cause Meaghan has to see where you get you're talkingness**(i know it not i real word)** from" Cole jokes.

"Actually it isn't my parents." Jay days "It's my sister"

"What!?" We all ask in union.

"You have a sister" I choke out.

"Yes and she is coming to visit tommorrow."

"How long is she staying?" Lloyd asks.

"Umm I think a few days but I will have to ask her"

"What time does she get here?" Zane asks.

"Sometime before lunch." Jay says.

"So that means she will watch us train?" Kai asks.

"Yup" Jay says.

And with that we all pick at our food until Cole leaves the room. When he leaves we put our dishes in the sink and order a pizza. When we finish our pizza we all head to bed.

_Next Day (around lunch time)_

We all train when someone calls up at the ship. Jay instantly rushes to the side and looks over the edge.

"Hey" He calls.

"Hey... do you mind letting me on the ship?" The voice replies.

"Yeah just let me get the plank."

"Ok"

Jay grabs the plank and places it over the edge.

Destineys POV

After Jay places down the plank I walk onto the ship and see 4 boys, 2 girls, 2 older men and 1 older female.

"Hey" The girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm Meaghan" She smiles at me.

"Names Cole" The guy with shaggy black hair and green eyes says.

"Hello. I am Zane." The man with platinum hair and hazel eyes greets.

"Hi I'm Nya" The girl with short black hair and brown eyes says.

"Kai" Spikey brown hair with brown eyes says.

"Hey I'm Lloyd" The man with flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes says.

"Hello I am sensei" the old man with a beard.

"I am Misako" The older woman says.

"I am Garmadon" The other elderly man says.

We chat for awhile while the ninja take turns sparing each other and may I say that Meaghan and Nya kicked the guys' asses. It was funny to watch.

After they finished sparing Zane left to go make dinner while the other went to do whatever. I decided to explore the ship.

As I was exploring I heard voices. I looked and saw Cole and Meaghan talking I quickly hid but still kept spying on them.

"Cole", I don't know how much longer I can keep our secret." Meaghan whispered.

"Then let's not make it a secret anymore." Cole replied.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I mean let's tell them." He retorts.

"WHAT! Cole we can't. They will tease us." She whines.

"I know but we will eventually have to tell them." Cole rejoinders while cupping Meaghans face in his hands.

"I don't know if I can do that." Meaghan replies while starring at the ground.

"Come on Meaghan. They have the right to know." He pleaded. He leaned down and placed his forhead on hers.

"I'm just worried at what they will think. I'm scared that they will try to destroy what has been started. I'm scared that they will judge us." She whispers.

"I promise you that I won't let any of those things happen, and if they try to do any of those things I will still be there by your side." Cole stated.

"Thanks Cole. I think I'm ready to tell them about us now." Meaghan replies confidently.

"Should we tell them tomorrow?"Cole questions.

"Yes we should."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we tell them." They both start heading towards where I'm hiding.

After that I hightail it out of there as fast as I could. I rounded a corner and hit a hard surface.


End file.
